


Moonlight

by PorkChop



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Doggy Style, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Oral Sex, Werewolf Sex, Werewolf/Human
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:26:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PorkChop/pseuds/PorkChop
Summary: This is a Werewolf Rick/Human reader fic that won't be for everyone; please read the tags! Reader tells Rick she wants to get it on with him post-transformation; he eventually agrees. Also includes a drawing I did of Werewolf Rick!





	Moonlight

“I really d-d-don't know, baby.” Rick said with a long suffering sigh, his shoulders slumped and his face a picture of indecision. Well, it wasn't a no. We were making progress. “I-i-it's difficult to- you don't understand what it's like.” 

“I do. I've seen you like it a bunch of times.” I said, swinging my legs back and forth under the desk in his garage. He dropped the screwdriver he was using and looked up to meet my eyes.

“If you've seen it then I don't know why you want it!” He exclaimed, looking nothing but confused. I licked my lips and looked him up and down, my brow cocking.

“Why do you think?” I purred. Rick's eyes trailed down my body and he gnawed on his lip. “What're you worried about, hurting me?” 

“Of course!” He raised his voice, frowning in irritation and averting his eyes. 

“I thought you said when you turned you could still think and feel like you do normally. You're just a little more…” I trailed off and shrugged. 

“I let my instincts get the better of me. But you're right, I still have some wits about me. Th-that's not my point. I'm n- I'm not gonna rip your head off or tear out your windpipe. I'm not completely- totally fucked up when I'm like that.” He muttered, rolling his eyes at me.

“So what's the problem?” I asked. He growled in annoyance. 

“You want me to be honest? Fine. I don't know what y-y-you're expecting, sweetheart, but when I turn things… things change.”

“Well yeah. That's pretty obvious.” I chuckled. 

“I mean my dick! M-m-my dick ain't gonna look like this.” He all but yelled as he pushed away from the desk and gestured with both hands to his crotch. I stared at him for a while, not expecting that at all. “I turn into a fucking dog- a fuckin’ wolf-man for Christ's sake!”

“You're worried I'm not going to like the way your dick looks?” I asked for clarification and he sighed. 

“You just gotta know some stuff, baby. It's not like a normal dick, okay? And when- once I've started I can't just stop. S-s-so if you want to stop then there's- it just can't stop. Google dog sex.” He grumbled, his face a picture of annoyance and mild embarrassment. 

“I know enough to understand what you're saying. The knot, right? Once the knot’s in you can't pull out until you've finished.” I said and Rick covered his ears, growling in annoyance.

“Shut up! I'm not talking about this with you.” He hissed. 

I sighed and slid off the edge of the desk, just as easily sliding into his lap, straddling him. His hands automatically moved to my waist, holding me steady. I slowly started to kiss his cheek, moving to his jaw and then his neck. I kissed upwards to his earlobe, nibbling gently and hearing his breath pick up just a little. 

“I want it, Rick. Knot and all.” I whispered. “I wanna see you change in front of me, and just lose it. I want you to fuck me like that, Rick.” 

“Fuck.” He groaned. I rocked my hips, grinding against him. 

“I’ve thought about it since the day I found out about your little secret. Since I saw you change for the first time.” I admitted, recalling the night in question. The way his eyes suddenly darkened to something sinister when a beam of moonlight hit him through the open blinds, and he looked at me like I was a piece of meat. As soon as I opened my mouth to speak he'd pushed me away from him and started striding towards the front door to my house, his muscles twitching and tensing, guttural, breathy sounds bursting from him as he went.

At the time of course I'd been confused, concerned even. I hadn't a clue what was happening to him. I'd tried to follow him until the transformation really set in. The penny suddenly dropped and rather than try to close the gap between us, I widened it. He changed into his alternate form at a rapidly increasing pace, like it was bursting from inside of him, his clothing was torn and shredded as he flung open the door. With a howl that could belong to nothing other than a wolf, he was running from the house, leaving me to sit and stew in whatever the fuck I had just witnessed. 

Rick had no choice but to be honest with me after that. 

“It turned me on that night. Seeing you transform like that, changing into something so dangerous and wild. Knowing it was you behind those eyes…” I whispered, feeling his cock hardening in his slacks. 

“I could-” he started, his voice shaking just a little. He licked his lips before starting again. “I know seeing me like that turns you on. I've  _ smelled _ it on you.” 

I moaned softly. “I bet you have. I've always wondered what it'd be like to see you turn when we're getting dirty. See if your cock stays hard, see if you can bring yourself to stop when your natural urges are stronger.” 

“I couldn't… I'd fuck you, no doubt. Th-that's what I'm worried about.” 

“I'm not.” I smirked. “I crave it. Please, Rick.” 

He looked at me, his face softening just slightly.

“Pretty please with sugar on top.” 

 

-

 

My hand was gripping his hair so tight I was surprised he hadn't wrenched me off of him yet. But he was going to town with that tongue of his, grinding it hard against my clit, his fingers buried deep in my pussy and applying delicious pressure against my g-spot with pinpoint accuracy. I was close to cumming for the third time that evening, and he hadn't had to work hard to have me that way. 

We were out in an abandoned farmyard way out in the sticks. Nobody was around for miles, we were nicely secluded. We were in a barn; not the classiest of locations, but at least there were no animals here anymore. Rick told me this was where he'd come to sleep during full moons, he said he'd never been disturbed and he'd made the place a little more comfortable. This was perhaps the best place for us to be considering what we had planned. We were on his bed; well, it was a pile of blankets and pillows from God knows where and it smelled like dog. The reasoning behind that made my heart race. 

My orgasm seemed to creep closer along with the patch of moonlight shining through the dilapidated roof of the barn. It approached Rick, and I knew when the moonlight reached him, he would change. What happened next would be a bit of a mystery. Rick had told me that on the third night of a full moon he had the most control over himself, his thoughts and feelings were more his own, and so we'd waited until then. 

“Fuck, Rick.” I whined, my toes curling as my orgasm swelled, on the edge of peaking. The moonlight was right behind him, spreading across the scuffed floor of the barn, kissing the tips of his toes. “Oh God!” I cried, my body tensing up as I toppled over the edge, cumming hard as a rumbling sound began to rise from Rick's chest. 

Rick pulled away from me – I was still breathless and cumming – and growled, his face crumbling into an expression of pain. He inadvertently backed into the moonlight fully, lit up so I could see every part of his transformation. He was naked, his hard cock jutting out from his body as he kneeled before me. His shoulders seemed to broaden, his back hunching and becoming bulky with thick muscle. His hands, where they clutched both sides of his head, grew larger, bonier but more menacing with sharp claws appearing at his fingertips. Fur grew on his body, thickening and spreading from wherever hair naturally grew on his human form, quickly covering his body in a coarse layer, all a dark, bluish grey.

My mouth hung open as I watched, my pussy throbbing with the aftershocks of my orgasm, my heart pounding for a different reason. His face began to change, his nose morphing with his mouth to become a wolf-like muzzle, but his eyes remained very Rick-like, I could recognise those eyes anywhere, though they were a hell of a lot more threatening now. I didn't notice the point that it happened, I was too focused on his eyes, but at some point he grew wolf ears. A tail flicked behind him too, peeking into view just a little now and then. He was also a couple feet taller than he had been before, and just larger in general. Beefy. Heavy. Scary. 

He raised up onto his hind legs to be bathed in moonlight; he still stood like a human, and stared down at me for a while, his chest expanding and deflating quickly. His top lip was pulled back just a little, exposing the sharp white teeth that had appeared there. I allowed my eyes to drop down his fur covered torso, past his narrow waist and down to his hips. One of my questions had been answered; his cock was still hard. It looked mostly human, but there were some differences. The main one being size; it was much larger than before, thick and veiny and hanging down under its own weight. It was noticeably thicker at the base too, but I knew it'd get a hell of a lot thicker once he was inside me. A flutter of nerves made themselves known. 

“Rick? Can you talk like this?” I asked him for some reason. Didn't know why. His ears twitched at my voice and his expression shifted a little; though his face was much harder to read now. A dog-like grunt came from the back of his throat and I took it as a no. 

He dropped forwards onto his palms, stalking towards me. My eyes widened and my breaths came faster. I flinched when his wet nose touched my leg. He sniffed his way up my body, lingering on the space between my legs the most, before coming face to face with me, inches apart. He paused there for a moment, staring intensely into my eyes. He was so close I could see his pupils dilate and his top lip twitch, glistening with saliva. There was a second, a split second, where I regretted everything. He was going to kill me. Rick told me he was always ravenous when he changed, and now I was going to become his meal.

But then he licked me. A quick, playful swipe of his tongue over the tip of my nose. It was enough to break the tension and I laughed.  _ Laughed! _ Much harder than I had in a long time. At this, I knew I was safe. It was all he needed to do. Then he shut me up by grabbing my arms roughly, the tips of his claws pressing into my flesh as he wrestled me onto my front. I gasped, my laughter stopping in an instant. I could feel his furry body against my back, his thick cock pressing up against my ass. He was so huge, completely blanketing me in himself. Between him and the bed his scent was suffocating, so animal and wild, not exactly pleasant but it wasn't the worst either. I couldn't complain though, since I had my face pressed into the blankets. 

I heard him growl behind me; it wasn't the first time he'd growled in the bedroom but this time it was undeniably wolfish. He was an animal, he was wild, through and through. He moved against me, still gripping my arms to keep me still as he rubbed his cock against my ass. It felt massive, so thick and imposing and impossibly hot. He grunted and I could hear puffs of air coming from his nose, much closer to my ear than I'd anticipated. I whimpered, feeling his hot breath against the back of my neck in moist puffs. I whimpered again when his wet nose poked and prodded at the back of my neck, pushing my hair off to the side and out of his way. He sniffed and licked at me all the way to the side of my neck. I could see his face from the corner of my eye for a moment or two, then he opened his maw and I could feel the pointy tips of his teeth at my neck. I gasped and stiffened, my whole body vibrating with adrenaline as his jaw closed down on the side of my neck just so. He didn't break skin, and it didn't hurt, but it was a dangerous presence right over my pulse point and it put me on edge.

A breathy roar met my ears, cutting through the sudden silence, terrifying me but strangely enough making me break out into a moan, my thighs clamping together. I knew if he had the vocal cords to do it, Rick would've laughed. He opened his jaw, unlatching from me and straightening up just a little. The pressure on my back was let up enough that I could lift my head and shoulders, and I looked back at him as he grabbed hold of my hips, pulling back and lining his thick, hot cock up with my slit. With an animal-like grunt, he pushed in, stretching me open to the extent of causing a sharp pain deep in my core. I whined, my hips jerking around in an unconscious effort to get away. I settled myself, though, consciously relaxing as he slid deeper into me, the deeper he went the wider I stretched and I moaned out long and loud. There was a sweet mixture of pain, pleasure, and satisfaction. 

I knew what was coming, Rick was panting quicker and quicker, his claws digging into my sides. He growled deep in his chest and then lunged forwards, letting go of my hips and holding himself up with his arms either side of me. And then he started rutting, fucking into me with sharp snaps of his hips that had him curling his back over me, crouching over with his legs bent at the knees, mounting me like… well, like a dog. It took my breath away, the speed at which he fucked me, not pulling back very far at all just pushing forwards roughly, like he was always seeking to go deeper, impossibly deep. The more he thrust the shallower they became, until he was barely pulling out of me. I realised why that was when I felt the odd sensation of something being stuck down there, like his cock had grown inside me and was too big to come back out. Of course, that's exactly what had happened, I knew that he was tied to me and there was no going back until he came inside me. There was a thrill that came with that knowledge, and my pussy clenched around him, a tender ache bloomed and I whined again. 

Rick still continued to rut as much as he could while being knotted inside me, he could only pull back minutely but on the inward thrust he gave it his all. His cock nudged my cervix each time, making me gasp. It hurt, but the pain was a signal of how well he filled me, and it was nothing but arousing and I groaned in time with his movements.

His teeth grazed my shoulder, sinking down into my flesh just a little. Every time I felt that maw of his close around me I tensed, a thrill running through me and making my pussy clench. I knew that he could take a chunk out of me. Hell, he could remove a limb, tear my throat out, swallow me up like a damn hotdog. I knew that. I was acutely aware of it the entire time, hanging on the edge of danger constantly, pushing me to the edge of something entirely more pleasurable. 

Rick could. But wouldn't.

His body pressed up against me, incredibly hot, his hips rhythmically pushing me down into the blankets below me. I felt something furry between my thighs, Rick's tail was curling down between his own legs, flicking back and forth between mine. I wondered how much control he had over that tail of his, whether he was doing it on purpose or not. 

The thicker the knot became inside me, the less Rick could move and eventually the motion of his hips changed into grinding rather than thrusting, which I wasn’t upset about at all. With this kind of movement his cock ground more firmly against my g-spot in a way I actually prefered over more traditional thrusting. I moaned, pressing my forehead into the musky blankets and feeling my orgasm draw close. I had a feeling Rick was close too, his cock felt so hot and thick inside me, throbbing and twitching like it was ready to blow. I wondered how much cum he’d produce like this. Would it look and feel like normal cum? I had no idea. But I wouldn't be waiting long to find out. 

Rick was grunting behind me louder now, one of his hands – paws? No, he still had fingers – moved to my hip again, pulling me firmly against him and holding me there. His hips became more vigorous, rubbing up and down against my ass, bringing hot friction between us. I gasped aloud, my pussy clenching as it felt as if his cock swelled even more; I wasn't sure if that was in my imagination or not. But with a loud, terrifying roar, Rick came. His cock pumped me full to the brim of thick, hot cum. There was so much of it I could feel the pressure building inside me, barely being relieved when some managed to escape from behind his knot, dripping down my thighs. I felt so full, so satisfied, everything was so hot and tight down there and I burst; sobbing out loud as my orgasm hit. Every muscle in my pussy rippled and pulsed, squeezing Rick’s cock and making him growl in my ear. My shoulder was getting wet from his drool but I couldn't find it in me to care and just laid there and took it, my climax taking every last drop of energy from me. It was so much more intense than usual, being so full of his cock and his cum. It was incredible and I laid there panting for what felt like an age afterwards. 

Rick didn't remove himself from me, of course. He couldn't. We were still tied together, not going anywhere soon. I momentarily wondered how long we would be stuck like this for, but I pushed that thought aside when I felt his tongue lapping at my shoulder and neck. Gentle swipes of his tongue moved up from my shoulder blade to my neck, over and over again. I wasn't sure what he was doing; grooming me or something? Perhaps it was a sign of affection. Either way, after the initial grossness at the sensation of being covered in his saliva, I was quickly finding the experience very soothing. My heart rate slowed, my breathing calmed, I allowed my body to relax into the pillows; my butt still in the air of course, Rick's hand wasn't letting that go anywhere.

I wasn't sure how long had passed but eventually Rick could pull out, and I whimpered softly at the sensation. It was like pulling the plug, and there was a sudden gush of wetness flooding out of me right after his cock had, and the loss startled me. I felt empty and loose, my body felt boneless and when he let go of my hips I fell onto my side. Rick sniffed around me for a moment, my hair, my neck, then down between my legs. 

Suddenly, he rose back up onto his back legs, standing above me like a regular man; if you consider being covered in fur, being in possession of a tail, ears, and huge sharp teeth, but standing on two feet to be anything close to a regular man. I didn't know what he was going to do. Of course, he wasn't going to climb into the blanket fort with me and snuggle; he was part wolf! So I was unsurprised when for a final time those blue eyes of his - of Rick’s, not an animal - scanned over my body, and he eventually turned and made for the open door of the barn, going down onto all fours as he picked up speed. 

I watched him run off until he was no longer visible, wondering about what he might be doing. He’d hunt, no doubt, feed himself and do whatever else he usually did when he turned. Then he’d come back here to sleep… and I wasn't entirely sure if he expected me to be here when he did. 

I decided to leave, in the end. Rick might be accustomed to curling up in an oversized dog bed, but I certainly wasn't. I also wasn't sure if I wanted to see him after he’d hunted. I’d seen enough nature documentaries to know that matted up, bloody fur around a muzzle wasn’t cute. 

So, once my legs would do what I asked them to, I rose to my feet, cleaned myself up and got dressed, then followed Rick’s pawprints out of the barn, preparing myself to see him once again in his human form when the sun came up.

 


End file.
